


Caught the flu

by pastel_panda



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Love Confessions, Lupin being Lupin, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Sick Character, reader gets sick, reader is zenigata's daughter hehe, soup hehehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_panda/pseuds/pastel_panda
Summary: You're the daughter of Inspector Zenigata. Just like your father, you're life goal is to capture the world's most infamous thief, Lupin the III. Unfortunately, the only thing you've caught is the flu!
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Caught the flu

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to my wattpad

You had work to do. You were sick as a dog, but you had work to do. A few sniffles wasn't going to get in the way of anything. It definitely wasn't a few sniffles though. You felt light-headed and your sinuses were beyond stuffed. You couldn't even hide it very well either since you visibly looked quite ill. You didn't want to disappoint your father though. It was on you to follow in his footsteps. One day you would capture the most infamous thief in the world, Lupin the 3rd! You just had to push through it. You're a tough cookie so you can handle it! Or at least you tell yourself that. You try to mask your sick face with a nice shower and some makeup. You still feel like crap, but it'll do. Now that you've gotten yourself ready, it's time to head to work! 

You swiftly dashed through streets and crosswalks. Your eyes staring directly at Lupin, not letting yourself look away for even a millisecond. You were a lot faster than your father and could catch up with the thief. You couldn't keep up with this for long, however. Probably because you felt you were on the verge of death, your mouth was overwhelmingly dry, and your legs felt like putty. As your feet pounded on the ground of the alley way, you felt as though your bones would shatter at any given moment. You were barley keeping up with him as you attempted to sling your grappling hook-like handcuffs towards him. 

"Lupin!" You cried weakly. Your voice was strained and sounded congested. 

Lupin didn't notice how ill you sounded at first, as looked back at you with that smug-ass face of his. But then he noticed you began to cough a bit he became a little concerned. He looked back again, noticing that you had stopped running completely. He then stopped. You were standing in the middle of the alley way coughing harshly into your arm. He cautiously walk toward you, his expression changed to that of genuine concern. He then thought that this could have been your attempt at tricking him, but that idea was quickly thrown out the window as he looked straight at you. Your face looked very sickly and your whole body was shivering. 

You felt unsteady and your eyelids were heavy. You clutched your arms together, hugging your body at an attempt to keep warmth. You looked over to your right, and noticed Lupin was closer to you now. He was leaning down at bit to meet your eyes, and his face looked different from his usual playful self. 

"Y/N, are you alright ther-" he paused when you suddenly fell over and he quickly grabbed a hold of you before your body could hit the ground. His eyes were wide and still processing what had just happened. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed your chest was rising up and down.

You slowly began to open your eyes. You looked at every corner of the room. This place was not familiar to you but you were too drowsy to process that. You nearly fell back to sleep but then you noticed a figure sitting right beside you. You opened your eyes again and look at it. It took only a few seconds to process what (or better who) the figure was, and you nearly jumped out the bed. 

"LUPI-" before you could protest, he light lightly grabbed your shoulders pushed you back on to the bed. 

"Yeah yeah, it's me," he said "Now don't move around so much. You want to get better don't you, doll?"

You pouted and blushed at the name. You'd never admit it, but you'd like it when he'd call you dumb nicknames to mess with you. He looked at you that smug smirk he'd always have and you honestly just wanted to kiss it right off. You quickly sat up a little in the bed. 

"How did you know I was sick,"you asked him.

"Well," he replied "you weren't really looking all that great, well you always look great, w-what I mean is you looked very sick and you kinda sorta passed out which is why you're here now!" 

You looked at him, droopy eyed and were a bit confused as to why he bothered helping you. I mean, you were trying to arrest the guy! With your current predicament however, you were in no place to capture him. Maybe he's trying to trick you and take advantage of how weak and sick you are. As you thought about all the possibilities for him wanting to help you, you felt a tickle in your throat. You them let out a very loud cough into your sleeve that made your throat hurt. Lupin jumped a little. 

"That's a pretty nasty cough," he said "Oh yeah, Jigen is making soup so maybe that'll help?"

"oh uhh, thank you," you replied. 

He had walked out the room and slowly closed the door. After a few minutes, he came back with a tray of chicken noodle and what you think was apple juice. He lightly set the tray on your lap. You thanked him again and picked up the spoon. You really didn't feel like eating anything at all, but you knew you had to eat something. You hesitantly took half a spoonful of the soup and brought it towards your lips. You blew at it and took a little sip. The broth burned at your tongue a little but of course it was still super hot. You soon ate the entire bowl, not realizing just how hungry you were.

You looked up from the bowl you just finished to thank Lupin once more, but It appears he left the room. You drank from the glass of apple juice and set the tray on the nightstand beside you. Your mind drifted back to what you were thinking earlier. It just doesn't make sense to you why Lupin would help you. He wasn't a horrible person, but you never saw him as the kind of person who would do this. Then again, you don't know him as much as your father does. Anything you know about Lupin comes from your father, it's not like you really knew him personally. You snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the door open. It's Lupin, and he came back to check up on you. 

"I see you finished the soup," he observed "How're you feeling? Too warm? Cold?" 

His hand grazed your forehead to check your temperature, then your cheek. You were honestly burning up at his touch, but not because you're sick. 

"Hmm, you're a little warm," Lupin chuckled, smirking. You realized he knew you were flustered and your eyes quickly darted the other way. 

"I shoulda asked you this earlier but," he continued "Were you sick since this morning? Cuz if so, you really shoulda stayed home."

"My work is important to me," you glared at him, giving Lupin a quick, stern glance "I was supposed to get you today." 

"Well ya got me now!" Lupin snickered. He gazed at you with that dumb, cute smile of his again. God. 

"Lupin, why did you even bother helping me?" you asked "I could arrest you right here and right now!"

"Then why don't you?"

"You didn't answer my question, Lupin," you mumbled.

"What was I supposed to do? You fainted in the middle of the street and I wasn't just gonna leave you there!"

Your eyes went wide as you now realized what had actually happened.

"Wait! How long has it been since I fainted?" You asked, becoming frantic "Does my dad kn-"

You were interrupted by Lupin's index finger on your lips, shushing you. You felt that warm feeling in your tummy again.

"Don't worry about it," he assured you, or at least tried to "You'll probably be back home by tommorow morning."

You felt a little less worried now but something still felt strange. I mean, this is a feeling you always have from time to time, but it was not from being sick. It's a feeling you'd tried to suppress but now that he's right in front of you, it's impossible to pretend those feelings aren't there. You even felt a bit of shame for falling for his charms. It was his fault. He did that on purpose to distract you. Him and his stupid, handsome face. You simply couldn't help it however and now you wanted to tell him. You never thought you would. You loved him the minute you saw him and you love him even more now.

"Lupin, I have something I want to tell you," you say as you subconsciously fiddle with the bedsheets. Your face was feeling even warmer then before.

Lupin gave you a short smile and looked at you with a relaxed expression, showing that he was all ears.

"I-," your mind felt as though it completely shut off. You didn't know what to say anymore as if someone had cut off your ability to form words.

"I like you a lot. I'm sure you think I probably don't b-but I do! I know it's not right that I like you and all, c-cuz y'know, I'm supposed to arrest you 'n stuff. I simply can't take it anymore. I love you...you- I love you, okay?"

At this point you were probably about to cry. Lupin's eyes were wide giving an almost surprised look on his face. His face then softened again, then turned into a smile. He then started to giggle, then laugh. He laughed extremely hard.  
Tears started to stream down your face.  
"What are y-you laughing at?" Your face now with a devastated look.

Lupin looked at you still chuckling a little, wiping the tears from your eyes.

"I'm not laughing because of your confession necessarily, I'm laughing because you thought I wouldn't notice how much of a crush you had on me!"

This asshole!  
Your once embarrassed sad face was now very angry.  
You wanted to punch this man but also kiss him like it was the last kiss you'd ever kiss. You looked at him as if you were about to murder him. Lupin chuckled.

"I mean, didn't expect you to actually admit that you'd fallen for me."

He leaned in a bit closer to you now, face now only inches away from yours. Idiot, now he's going to get himself sick! That thought was quickly pushed to the side however, when you closed your eyes anticipating a kiss. Lupin leaned in to do the same, lips nearly about touch. He chickens out however, and softy caresses each side of your face and gives you a kiss on the forehead.

You then opened your eyes. Deep down, you were a little disappointed he didn't kiss your lips. His hands touching your face and the warmth of his lips on your forehead still made you blush. Before you could say anything, he'd already left the room. You turned to look at the window to realize it was already late. With a warm feeling in your heart, you turned of the lamp from the nightstand. You closed your eyes and tried to sleep, knowing that you'll be back on your feet again doing the same routine of chasing Lupin and failing to catch him.


End file.
